Operation Melon
by Ra4chel-the 4 is silent
Summary: After Chad breaks Sonny's heart, the randoms vow to get revenge by playing the ultimate prank on him. Chad better watch out. Because he's about to make an unexpected trip to the hairdresser's...One-shot


**I don't own SWAC or any of these characters.**

**

* * *

**

I hope you like this. I was just sitting around, doing nothing when this idea came to me. I kind of came up with it as I was writing so it's a little spontaneous. I kind of wanted to work on a side project because I've been working on mainly one story right now (which, if you haven't already, you should check out, The Sonny Diaries, Part I, II, and III) Anyway, like I said. I hope you like this and please review!

It was 11:30 PM on a Friday night. Nico, Tawni, and Grady were seated in a circle around an elaborate diagram in Nico's basement.

"And then _BAM_," Nico said, pointing a to a stick figure on the paper in front of them. "Chad falls into the volcano." He looked at the others expectantly. "What do you think?"

"It's perfect!" Grady exclaimed, smiling enthusiastically.

"Tawni?" Nico asked, looking over at the blonde TV star.

"Do you really want to know what I think?" She asked, examining her fingernails.

"Yes," Nico answered.

"I think it's the stupidest idea you guys have ever had," she told them bluntly. "And that's saying alot."

"Ouch," Nico said, looking hurt. He crumpled the diagram up into a ball and tossed it towards the trash can, missing by at least a foot. Tawni rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she was spending her Friday night with these losers. She could be out partying. Or on a date. But no, once again, she'd gotten dragged into one of their idiodic schemes. She wanted to prank Chad just as much as they did, but why did the prank have to be so...Nico and Grady?

"I wish Zora was here," she vented to no one in particular.

"Same," Grady agreed. "She always has the best plans. Too bad she had to go to bed at 9:30."

"We don't need her, guys," Nico said, getting a fresh sheet of paper from his notebook. "We just need to think outside the box." Grady's face lit up.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked. Nico smiled. Tawni looked at the two of them eagerly. Maybe the actually had something this time.

"Angry gorillas!" they exclaimed in unison. Tawni stood up and walked over to the wall.

"You guys are hopeless," she muttered before starting to repeatedly bang her head against the light grey drywall.

"What's up with her?" Grady asked. Nico shrugged.

"Maybe it's that time of the month," he guessed. Tawni shot him a dirty look and then stormed out of the room.

"So much for our prank," Grady said, shaking his head sadly.

* * *

"Honey, are you sure you're okay to go out?" Connie Munroe asked Sonny, looking down at her daughter with a concerned look on her face.

"Mom, I'm fine," she insisted. Connie looked at her and then sighed in defeat.

"Fine," she said reluctantly. "Just try to stay away from Mackenzie Falls. You wouldn't want to run into...you-know-who." Sonny smiled and gave her mom a hug goodbye.

"Don't worry about me," she said. "I'm completely over Chad."

"Sure you are, Sweetie," Connie said, kissing her on the top of her head. "Have a good day." Sonny slipped into her favourite ankle boots, grabbed her purse, and left her apartment, waving at her mom, before closing the door behind her. Okay, so maybe she still liked Chad a little, but she wasn't going to let that get in the way of her career. She had a rehearsal to go to and even if she did run into Chad, So Random was more important than avoiding a potentially awkward situation.

Sonny got into her used sedan shoved her key into the ignition. She turned it and the radio started playing an upbeat hip hop song. She turned out of the parking lot and onto the road and the hip hop song ended.

"Next up, Cascada's Everytime We Touch," the radio DJ announced. Slow electronic music came over the radio and a voice began singing.

"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams" Sonny sang along. "Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why, without you it's...hard to survive." That was when she realized what she had just sang. Sonny hit the off button and the music stopped. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes and she didn't want to impair her driving by crying. Okay, so she liked Chad alot. She blinked several times to clear her vision and adjusted her grip on the steering wheel.

"Just focus on driving," Sonny said to herself.

Ten minutes later, Sonny turned into the parking lot of Condor Studios. She found a spot near the So Random entrance and got out of the car. She had made it here alive. But how much longer could she go on living like this?

* * *

"So what should we do?" Grady asked Zora. He and Nico had just explained their plan to prank Chad to her while Tawni had been admiring her reflection in her mirror.

"Why are you guys asking me?" She asked. "Sonny knows Chad better than anyone. You should be getting her to help you."

"You know she'd be against us getting revenge," Tawni piped up, talking one last look at herself before turning around to join in the conversation. "Sonny is such a goody-two-shoes. She'd never agree to this."

"So don't tell her," Grady warned. "Or else."

"Or else what?" Zora asked, moving towards him menacingly.

"Or else...uh...our plan won't work," he said, smiling. Zora gave him one last glare before going back to her original spot.

"So the first thing we need is-" Zora began.

"Gorillas? Grady asked.

"Volcanos?" Nico guessed.

"To get rid of the two idiots," Tawni said, crossing her fingers. "Please, Zora. Can't we just ditch them?"

"No," Zora answered. "They may be idiots, but we need them. Anyway, as I was saying. The first thing we need is to get to know our target. So what do you know about Chad." Zora stood up and walked over to where a large pad of paper was set up on an easel.

"He's annoying," Nico muttered.

"And a jerk," Tawni added.

"And he has a really nice bed," Grady concluded. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What?" Nico exclaimed. What had Grady been doing in Chad's bed?

"That's not what I meant," Grady said, suddenly realizing his faux pas. "I just meant that it's shaped like a racecar and-"

"It's okay," Zora said. "You don't need to explain yourself. Let's just focus on the prank." Grady leaned back in his chair and breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed everytime he tried to correct something that had come out wrong, he just got himself into more hot water.

"Anything else?" Zora asked, writing _jerk_ and _annoying_ on the easel, but leaving out the part about the racecar bed.

"He really likes his hair," Tawni added, turning back to face her mirror again. "That superficial jerk." Tawni ran her fingers through her long blond waves and smiled at her reflection.

"I know right," Nico said sarcastically. "Don't you just hate people like that?"

******

* * *

**

"Wait a minute," Zora said, suddenly getting an idea. She smiled evilly and flipped to the next sheet on the pad of paper. She took the lid off her marker and wrote across the top of the sheet in big letters, _Operation Melon._

* * *

"Hello, handsome," Chad greeted his Chadometer, walking into his dressing room. As if on cue, his number of flitter fans went up by six. Chad grinned, but his smile quickly faded as he caught sight of the shirt Sonny had boughten him, crumpled on a floor.

"What an ugly shirt," he said to himself. "I definitely dodged a bullet with her." He kicked the shirt into his closet. He tried to laugh at the hideousness of the thing, but his fake giggles soon turned into sobs.

"Why did I let her go?" he asked the Chadometer. Of course, it didn't answer. Chad wiped his eyes and straightened his jacket.

"Get a grip, Chad," he said to himself. "She's just a girl. You've lost girls before. Of course, you were always the one to dump them, but it's not like it's that differant." Chad fixed his hair, picked up his script and headed out the door

_She's just a girl._ He reminded himself as he walked towards the set.

_Just another girl._

_

* * *

__He'__s just another guy. _Sonny tried to tell herself as she got ready for rehearsal. She slipped into a slinky red dress and put her hair up in a wig cap before putting on an auburn 40's-style wig. She picked up a tube of Tawni's Coco Moco Coco and put it on her lips. Suddenly Tawni burst into the room.

"Sonny!" she exclaimed, stopping in her tracks. Sonny looked down at the lipstick and then back at Tawni. _Busted._

"Tawni, I-" Sonny began.

"I have to go," Tawni said, turning to leave. "Use as much of my lipstick as you like." She disappeared from Sonny's sight, leaving her utterly shocked and confused.

"What was that about?" She said, thinking out loud. She shrugged and went back to applying the lipstick. Then she put it back into Tawni's makeup case. She took a couple of deep breaths and then put on the happiest face she could manage before sauntering off to rehearsal. She rounded the corner and ran right into someone's chest.

"Oof!" he said, catching her in his arms. "Watch where you're…Sonny?"

"Chad!" Sonny breathed. She could feel more tears starting to form. _Mom was right. I should have stayed home. _

"I have to go," she said, running off.

"Sonny, wait," Chad called after her. Sonny ducked into the broom closet just as the tears started to fall. She stayed in there until she got control of her emotions and then peeked out to make sure that the coast was clear. It was, so she slipped out and, closing the door behind her, hurried off to rehearsal.

"What just happened?" Chad asked himself as he wandered through the corridors of Condor Studio. He had just been taking a walk to cool off from an argument he'd had with his director about creative differences and next thing he knew, Sonny was in his arms. And then, just like that, she was gone. It was almost like a metaphor for their relationship…not that Chad knew what a metaphor was.

He kicked at a piece of crumpled up paper that had been dropped on the floor and sighed. He backed up against the wall and slid down to the floor. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her?

Suddenly, Chad heard a giggle. He looked to his right and then to his left, but didn't see anyone. Maybe he'd imagined it, he thought. Then he heard a quiet _shh_. It was coming from around the corner. Someone was spying on him. Chad got up from the floor and tiptoed down the half. Then he flew around the corner and let out a loud "Ah hah!" Chad looked around, embarrassed. There was nobody there. Maybe it was all in his head. Then he heard the sound of running footsteps. Determined to prove to himself that he wasn't crazy, Chad took off down the hall to find the source of these sounds.

* * *

"Wait…up…guys," Grady huffed, struggling to catch his breath. Nico, Tawni, and Zora slowed down and then stopped. Grady took an inhaler out of his pocket and used it. Slowly, his throat opened up and he was able to breathe again.

"Do we have to run?" He asked.

"Do you want to get caught?" Zora asked. Grady shook his head. "Then come on. Keep moving guys." Grady groaned and began jogging. Nico stayed with him and supported him in case he got dizzy and passed out. Finally they reached their destination: an "empty" storage room at the end of a rarely used hall. It wasn't so empty anymore.

"Chair, rope, scissors…" Tawni went down the list of twenty-some supplies, checking them off as she found them. "Good, everything's here. Just one question; why do we need a teddy bear?"

"Grady's afraid of the dark," Nico answered, taking a ratty, one-eyed teddy bear of an otherwise empty shelf, and handing it to Grady. Grady took it from Nico and cradled it in his arms.

"That is so disturbing," Tawni commented, backing away from him.

"Shh," Zora shushed them. They all stopped talking. Outside, they could hear the sound of footsteps.

"Chad Chad Chaddy Chad Chad," a male voice sung quietly. Everyone looked at Zora and she nodded. That was their cue.

"I think he's out there," Nico said, just loud enough for Chad to hear.

"Don't worry," Tawni replied. "He'll never find us in here." The footsteps stopped and then started towards the door.

"Hmm…" Chad said. "I wonder what's in this room." Nico and Grady hid behind a pile of boxes, Zora ducked behind the chair and Tawni hid herself in the shadows. The door swung open. From where Zora was crouching, she could see the triumphant look on Chad's face turn into a mixture of disappointment, embarrassment, and worry.

"Maybe I am crazy," he muttered turning to leave. Suddenly there was a piece of fabric in his face. The smell of dirty socks filled his nose as he struggled to breath.

"Mmmmm!" He exclaimed, unable to speak for fear of getting the taste in his mouth. His eyes rolled back and closed and he collapsed on the ground.

"Nice job, Grady," Zora said, getting out of her hiding place. "Now get that moldy gym sock out of here."

"Aye aye, Captian," He said, saluting her. He ducked out of the room and flushed the sock down the toilet in the boys room while Tawni, Zora, and Nico positioned Chad on the chair and tied him up with rope.

"Here's your mask," Tawni said, handing Grady a plain black ski mask. Nico and Zora were already wearing theirs. Grady slipped his on and Tawni pulled a hot pink one out of her backpack.

"Where's the other black one?" Zora asked. "I gave you four."

"Black's not my colour," she answered, pulling it over her face. Zora yanked it off and handed her a black one.

"Who else would wear a pink ski mask?" Zora asked. "Chad's gonna know it's us and go straight to security if you wear that." Tawni sighed in defeat and put the black one on, tucking her hair inside.

"Happy?" she asked.

"Shh," she said. They all looked over at Chad who was beginning to wake up.

"What happened?" Chad asked, opening his eyes. "Ahh!" Chad stared up at four unidentifiable masked figures.

"Who-who are you?" he stammered, nervously. Tawni laughed, disguising it so Chad wouldn't figure out who she was.

"We're your hairdressers," she answered, pulling a pair of scissors out of her pocket. She inched towards Chad and he tried to squirm out of the ropes.

"Please don't," Chad begged. The other three pulled scissors out of their pockets and tried to hold in their laughter. "Why are you doing this?"

"Think of it as payback," Tawni answered. This was going to be fun.

* * *

"Hey Marshall," Sonny greeted the producer of So Random. "Are the others ready to start rehearsing?"

"I haven't seen them all day," Marshall told her. "I thought you were with them."

"No," she answered. "I saw Tawni earlier and when she saw me she ran out of the room like a crazy person…you don't think they're avoiding me, do you?"

"Of course not," Marshall answered. "They're probably just up to another one of their crazy schemes. They're always pranking someone." Suddenly it hit her. That's why Tawni had ran out of the room when she'd seen Sonny. They were trying to get revenge on Chad, despite her telling them not to. She had to stop them before it was too late.

"I have to go," Sonny said. "You don't mind, do you?"

"It's not like we can rehearse without the others anyway," Marshall answered.

"Thanks," Sonny said, giving him a quick wave goodbye. She ran out of the room and down the hall.

"Hello?" Sonny called. "I know you guys are around here somewhere." Suddenly she heard a high-pitched girly scream. There was only one person she knew who screamed like that.

"Chad!" She called. She took off down the hall at a sprint and threw open the door at the end of the hall. What had previously been a storage room had been converted by her friends into a makeshift hair salon. Chad sat in a chair in the middle of the room, tied up with rope.

"I told you we should have gagged him," Nico said.

"Drop the scissors," Sonny instructed them, feeling like a cop. Four pairs of scissors clattered onto the cement floor. Grady put his hands up and Nico elbowed him in the side. Sonny marched into the dimly lit room and pulled the ski masks off, revealing her co-stars. Chad gasped.

"It was you guys?" he exclaimed. Sonny put her hands on her hips.

"Seriously?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "You just figured that out." She laughed and shook her head. _You definitely dodged a bullet with him _she told herself. But she couldn't help but find his stupidity endearing. Sonny walked over to wear Chad was sitting and undid the knots. Chad stood up and, without thinking, threw his arms around Sonny.

"Thank you," He said. "You saved my hair." Their eyes met for a second and Chad thought they were going to kiss. But Sonny pulled away.

"I need to talk to my friends alone," She told him.

"Oh," Chad said. "Okay." He left the room, looking like a puppy who had tried to play with his owner and been rejected.

"What were you thinking?" Sonny asked, once Chad was gone. "You guys could get in some serious trouble for this. You can't just go around kidnapping people_._"

"We didn't kidnap him," Tawni protested. "We just moved his Friday hair appointment up to this afternoon." Sonny tried to hide her smile, but failed.

"Thanks guys," she said, giving them a hug. "I know you were just trying to help, and that really was a pretty funny idea, but I already told you, I don't want you guys to get revenge on Chad. We're both mature adults and we're going to behave like mature adults…all of us."

"Fine," they all agreed. They headed out the door and towards the cafeteria.

"And besides," Sonny added. "I broke up with Chad. And I'm completely over him." Chad watched from around the corner as the five of them strolled down the hallway, chatting and laughing. He let out a sigh of relief, but there was still a heavy feeling hanging over him.

"My hair's safe," he said to himself. "So why do I still feel so…bad?" But Chad knew the answer. He was still in love with Sonny. And as long as she was gone, nothing else mattered…not even his hair.

* * *

**I kinda like this because it's sorta half comedy and tragedy...it's like a tromedy...or a cragedy? I've been wanting to write a one-shot for awhile now and I finally thought of an idea so...yea...**

**I can't think of anything else to say...soo...**

**Peace out suckahs!**

* * *

_**This one-shot is dedicated to Demi Lovato. Get well soon Demi! 3**_


End file.
